parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirty seventh movie spoof of The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly. Cast *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Blondie (The Man with No Name) *Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Angel Eyes (The Rat) *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Captain Clinton *Wiggins (from Pocahontas) as Corporal Wallace *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as Father Pablo Ramírez *Molt (from A Bug's Life) as Elam *Johnny Appleseed (from Melody Time, Four Fabulous Characters, and American Legends) as Stevens *Chicken (from Cow and Chicken) as Bill Carson *Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken) as Jackson *Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) as Blond Bounty Hunter *Klungo (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Sheriff *Cat (from CatDog) as Pedro *Dog (from CatDog) as Chico *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Captain Harper *Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians) as Angel Eyes gang member 1 *Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Angel Eyes gang member 2 *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Clem *Chas Finster (from Rugrats) as Mr. Milton *Chef (from The Muppets) as Baker *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as María *Lorna (from Alice in Wonderland) as Stevens' Wife Scenes *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *AiAi is the main protagonist, who will be carrying a neckerchief, his orange shirt, brown trousers, a cowboy's hat, and cigar in his mouth throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Bad Boon is the main antagonist, who will be carrying a neckerchief, his clothing, gloves, and a cowboy's hat in his mouth throughout the entire movie. *GonGon is one of AiAi's friends, who will be carrying, his red shirt, brown trousers, gloves, and a cowboy's hat in his mouth throughout the entire movie. *Wallace will be the Captain and will be wearing Captain Clinton's clothing, hat, shoes, and hair throughout the entire movie. *Wiggins will be the Coporal and will be wearing his hairstyle as a ponytail and will be wearing Corporal Wallace's clothing, hat, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Friar Tuck will be wearing his clothing and will be AiAi's father throughout the entire movie. *Molt will be wearing Elam's clothing, hat, and shoes. *Johnny Appleseed will be wearing his clothing and hairstyle for a ponytail, and will be Lorna's husband throughout the entire movie. *Chicken is one of AiAi's friends, who will be wearing an eyepatch on his eye, hair, glasses, collar, and a bowtie throughout this entire movie. *Red Guy will be one of the guards throughout this entire movie. *Victor will be wearing his clothing, hat, shoes, and hair throughout this entire movie. *Klungo will be a sheriff throughout this entire movie. *Cat will be Dog's brother throughout this entire movie. *Dog will be Cat's brother throughout this entire movie. *Geppetto will be the Captain throughout this entire movie. *Jasper will be one of the gangsters throughout this entire movie. *Horace will be another gangster throughout this entire movie. *Amos Slade will be a hunter throughout this entire movie. *Chas Finster will be a man throughout this entire movie. *Chef will be a baker throughout this entire movie. *MeeMee will be AiAi's girlfriend and will wear her skirt throughout the entire movie. *Lorna will be wearing her clothing and hairstyle for a ponytail, and will be Johnny Appleseed's wife throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that AiAi and his friends ride on is No. 5, a Mountain Rainier Scenic Railroad 2-8-2 engine or an American Porter Mikado type steam locomotive. These types of engines have twelve wheels (two leading wheels, eight driving wheels, and two trailing wheels). No. 5 will be pulling a green coach, two orange coaches, a green coach, three white coaches, two other green coaches, and a red observation coach throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that runs over the chain is No. 91, a Mountain Rainier Scenic Railroad Heisler engine. No. 91 will be pulling a green coach, three white coaches, two other green coaches, two orange coaches, and a red observation coach. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly Movie Spoof Category:The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly Movie Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs